The life of Addy Winchester ( reupload)
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: Sister fic/ sister au. When Sam and Dean find out they have a little sister they learn her life isn't as happy as theirs was. Teaching her the ways of the Winchester's may turn out to be difficult especially when they are looking for there father. Secrets will be revealed and promises will be made. Set during season one and onwards. Please note this is a work in process. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Addy's pov:**

I couldn't wait to meet this Bobby person. Not! I was never really good at meeting new people especially weirdo's who actually like the Winchester's. I grabbed my duffle from under my head and got out of the impala. Let me tell you right now that the back seat isn't very good for sleeping at all.

"Don't worry about Bobby, I'm sure he'll like you and you'll meet dad as soon as your trained to be as good as me and Sammy." Wait, what? I did not want to be like Sam and Dean. Excerise? Not really my thing. I'm a researcher not a fighter. My dace scrunched up which was noticed by dean.

"Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to meet them but isn't there something else I can do rather than hunt?" I asked curiously, rubbing my eyes tiredlessly. I totally forgot I still had mascara on and smudged it half way of my cheek. I must of looked terrible, my hair falling out of the bun onto my face and the vest I was wearing stained with the coffee I drank earlier.

"Yes, but dad will want you trained for safety. I'll teach you about research afterwards." Sam answered, he seemed smug about me preferring books. We all walked in to Bobby's livingroom to find another man sitting on the scuffed sofa. He was wearing similar clothes to Sam and Dean, dark and layered.

"Dad, I thought you were on a hunt. What are you doing here?" Ah, so this is our father. He got up and shook my brother's hands before greeting me.

"John Eric Winchester." He said a firm hand reaching out to shake mine.

"Addison May Winchester." I returned, "Nice to meet you, John." Oh god I sounded so stupid and disrespectful.

"You can call me dad if you want." I noted it in my head but declined.

"I'd rather not. I can call you John or sir until you earn your that title with me, sir." He seemed to be getting angry but I stood as strong as I could. John just smiled and nodded seemingly excepting my offer but this was the man who practically abandoned me in that hell hole so how could I really trust him? "Alright boys, show Addison her room and then we can grab something for you all to eat" I heard Bobby say to clear up the visual tension surrounding the room.

"You know, Mr. Singer, you can call me Addy if you want." I said quietly still anxious of everyone despite my trying to act badass.

"Alright, Addy. Call me Bobby, this Mr. Singer crap makes me feel old." I chuckled at the mans kind humorous words before grabbing my stuff to follow Sam upstairs. My room was simple. It had a bed and covers, curtains covering the windows. There was a dresser with a mirror set up in the middle and a chair so it could double as a desk. There was also a book shelf with a few books I would probably read later on tonight next to a wardrobe. Too be honest it was nice but it felt to organised, too clean. It was good but it wasn't quite home.

"Thanks sam. I think I'm going to stay and draw for a while." I told Sam I wouldn't be down for food because I wasn't hungry. Too be honest I wasn't.

"Okay Addy, see you at 5." With that Sam was gone. Man, I was already starting to loathe this lifestyle. I set out my sketch pad and pencils on the table and accompanied them with a compass, eraser, ruler and a sharpener. I started to draw not quite sure of what I was drawing to begin with. In the end I drew the impala with me in the middle holding a pencil in my hands, dean on the left holding up a pie and on the right was sam with his foot on a pile of books. So far the drawing looked amazing but it was missing something's. I added moose antlers onto Sam's head and drew an angel I dreamt about kissing dean on the cheek. The sketch I was finished and I couldn't decide if I wanted to colour it in or not so I went down stairs for a second or third opinion. I stumbled into Bobby's livingroom to find it was just dean and John, dad, sitting in there. Dean must of heard my footsteps because he was looking straight at me. "Something wrong, kiddo?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Urm, I just need a second opinion." I said quietly. "Do you think I should colour this or just use shading." I held up the sketch to him with my lips in a tight line.

"OMG addy, that's so awesome but care to explain?" I've never had anyone show any interest in my silly doodles before. I smiled and nodded a little too quickly.

"Well, I was going to just drew the impala but it just looked incomplete without family so I added me, you and Sam. I've got a pencil in my hands because I like to draw. You love pie so you have a pie and Sam has his books." I took a breath and continued explaining. "Don't tell sam yet but my nickname for him is moose so naturally I added the antlers." I finished explaining unsure to whether I should explained the angel to him or not.

"Well I say add colour to it but there's one thing I'm wondering. Who's this?" He pointed to the angel, one thing I didn't want him to ask.

"That's an angel I have dreams about. He wears a suit, a blue tie and a tan trenchcoat. Humans aren't able to see an angels true form so this is just his vessel. His eyes are this brilliant blue and he has sex hair. You two are in love because if you ever met I reckon you would share a profound bond. I even have a name for you two, Destiel. Anyways, his name is Castiel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Addy's pov:**

I couldn't wait to meet this Bobby person. Not! I was never really good at meeting new people especially weirdo's who actually like the Winchester's. I grabbed my duffle from under my head and got out of the impala. Let me tell you right now that the back seat isn't very good for sleeping at all.

"Don't worry about Bobby, I'm sure he'll like you and you'll meet dad as soon as your trained to be as good as me and Sammy." Wait, what? I did not want to be like Sam and Dean. Excerise? Not really my thing. I'm a researcher not a fighter. My dace scrunched up which was noticed by dean.

"Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to meet them but isn't there something else I can do rather than hunt?" I asked curiously, rubbing my eyes tiredlessly. I totally forgot I still had mascara on and smudged it half way of my cheek. I must of looked terrible, my hair falling out of the bun onto my face and the vest I was wearing stained with the coffee I drank earlier.

"Yes, but dad will want you trained for safety. I'll teach you about research afterwards." Sam answered, he seemed smug about me preferring books. We all walked in to Bobby's livingroom to find another man sitting on the scuffed sofa. He was wearing similar clothes to Sam and Dean, dark and layered.

"Dad, I thought you were on a hunt. What are you doing here?" Ah, so this is our father. He got up and shook my brother's hands before greeting me.

"John Eric Winchester." He said a firm hand reaching out to shake mine.

"Addison May Winchester." I returned, "Nice to meet you, John." Oh god I sounded so stupid and disrespectful.

"You can call me dad if you want." I noted it in my head but declined.

"I'd rather not. I can call you John or sir until you earn your that title with me, sir." He seemed to be getting angry but I stood as strong as I could. John just smiled and nodded seemingly excepting my offer but this was the man who practically abandoned me in that hell hole so how could I really trust him? "Alright boys, show Addison her room and then we can grab something for you all to eat" I heard Bobby say to clear up the visual tension surrounding the room.

"You know, Mr. Singer, you can call me Addy if you want." I said quietly still anxious of everyone despite my trying to act badass.

"Alright, Addy. Call me Bobby, this Mr. Singer crap makes me feel old." I chuckled at the mans kind humorous words before grabbing my stuff to follow Sam upstairs. My room was simple. It had a bed and covers, curtains covering the windows. There was a dresser with a mirror set up in the middle and a chair so it could double as a desk. There was also a book shelf with a few books I would probably read later on tonight next to a wardrobe. Too be honest it was nice but it felt to organised, too clean. It was good but it wasn't quite home.

"Thanks sam. I think I'm going to stay and draw for a while." I told Sam I wouldn't be down for food because I wasn't hungry. Too be honest I wasn't.

"Okay Addy, see you at 5." With that Sam was gone. Man, I was already starting to loathe this lifestyle. I set out my sketch pad and pencils on the table and accompanied them with a compass, eraser, ruler and a sharpener. I started to draw not quite sure of what I was drawing to begin with. In the end I drew the impala with me in the middle holding a pencil in my hands, dean on the left holding up a pie and on the right was sam with his foot on a pile of books. So far the drawing looked amazing but it was missing something's. I added moose antlers onto Sam's head and drew an angel I dreamt about kissing dean on the cheek. The sketch I was finished and I couldn't decide if I wanted to colour it in or not so I went down stairs for a second or third opinion. I stumbled into Bobby's livingroom to find it was just dean and John, dad, sitting in there. Dean must of heard my footsteps because he was looking straight at me. "Something wrong, kiddo?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Urm, I just need a second opinion." I said quietly. "Do you think I should colour this or just use shading." I held up the sketch to him with my lips in a tight line.

"OMG addy, that's so awesome but care to explain?" I've never had anyone show any interest in my silly doodles before. I smiled and nodded a little too quickly.

"Well, I was going to just drew the impala but it just looked incomplete without family so I added me, you and Sam. I've got a pencil in my hands because I like to draw. You love pie so you have a pie and Sam has his books." I took a breath and continued explaining. "Don't tell sam yet but my nickname for him is moose so naturally I added the antlers." I finished explaining unsure to whether I should explained the angel to him or not.

"Well I say add colour to it but there's one thing I'm wondering. Who's this?" He pointed to the angel, one thing I didn't want him to ask.

"That's an angel I have dreams about. He wears a suit, a blue tie and a tan trenchcoat. Humans aren't able to see an angels true form so this is just his vessel. His eyes are this brilliant blue and he has sex hair. You two are in love because if you ever met I reckon you would share a profound bond. I even have a name for you two, Destiel. Anyways, his name is Castiel."


	3. Chapter 3

p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Dean chuckled at my hasty explanation. "You know I'm not gay, don't you?" Ha. I thought. "You're definitely not straight either. Come on I saw you check out like three guys already. You can deny it all you want." I stopped to hint to dean without blatantly saying anything. "What?" He asked me dumbly. Oh my god, isn't he eleven years older than me? I shook my head in disbelief before looking to see who was in the room. Luckily it was just me and him, John must of gone to bed when we were talking./span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dean, you're Bisexual." I said what I thought straight up. His face showed so much confusion and realisation at the same time. He shook his head vigorously as if he just couldn't bare to hear it. "No. I can't be. I've always been a womaniser. Women! I like women." He was in denial, I could tell. I went through it myself. "Okay, I know how hard coming out is so whenever you're ready." I said to him honestly, trying to make him feel better.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You're gay?" He asked me but I shook my head saying he was off about that. "No, I had a friend who came out last year. It was hard on her and she was bullied for a while. I helped her through it since I was the first person she told. She was my best friend. My only friend. Sad thing is that she died a few months later. Drunk driver." I paused. "Sorry, I shouldn't ramble on like that." I excused myself and went back to my roomspan/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"LINE BREAKspan/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I woke up after a pretty good nights sleep. I looked at the time at my phone saw I had plenty of time to wake up and get ready. 4:15am. I hit the shower and washed and styled my hair. I then decided that my hair was probably too long so in ten minutes it was cut into a perfect pixie cut. 4:40. I made my way down stairs, careful not to wake anyone up and grabbed a glass of water. It was downed in a matter of seconds so I helped my self to an orange hoping Bobby wouldn't mind. Like the water it wasn't long until the orange was gone.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"4:45. I still had 15 minutes before John expected me to wake up. I wandered into the livingroom and picked up a book from the bookshelf. Demons. Alright, this was a start. I read for ten minutes before I heard footsteps approaching. John walked in with his hunting clothes on, ready for action. I, noticing that he was the drill sergeant right now, put the book down and got up to go outside.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright Addison, let's see what you can do. I want you to run laps until you can't, then push ups and sit ups, then you can carry on reading that book. Okay?" He was pretty terrifying when he was like this. "Yes sir."span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I immediately started running the laps. I ran the whole perimeter of Bobby's which was basically a mile because of the long driveway. I followed this by running the same lap another 7 laps. I just couldn't do anymore. I then dropped to the floor for push ups. I followed my usual routine and did reps of twenty about 5 times and then I moved onto sit ups. "Sir, full sit up or crunches?" I was nervous about asking, biting my lip to express this. "Crunches," he said in return, "better for the abdominal muscles." I nodded and got on with it. It the end I was ready for reading.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Something tells me you do this regularly anyway. I'm proud, when Dean was your age he couldn't run 8 laps, 100 push ups and follow that with 50 sit ups. You should grab something to eat." I couldn't believe it. Someone was proud of me. "Thanks, I've already ate though." He smiled at me yet gave me another question. "What did you eat? The kitchen looked clean to me." I answered him straight away though. "I had an orange and a glass of water, should be fine until lunch now." I paused, "Bobby won't mind will he? I can buy him a pack of oranges if it's a problem."span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"What really shocked me is when John stormed into the house expecting me to follow him and went straight to Bobby and the boys who occupied the kitchen."Can you believe this Bobby? Addy here just ran eight miles, did 100 push ups and 50 sit ups. She's woke before me, took a shower, cut her hair and started reading about demon lore. She's done so much and yet she seems to think that you would mind that she ate an orange and drank a glass of water." I watched my brothers stare at John as if he was possessed. Perhaps he was, I thought. I shook my head mentally because Bobby's house would've ben warded so there was no way. "Too quote what she said 'I had an orange and a glass of water, should be fine until lunch now. Bobby won't mind will he? I can buy him a pack of oranges if it's a problem.'"span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The shocked faces were now pointed to me and to be honest it scared me. I placed my trust in these people who I've known for a day. I knew what they did, so I knew that they could hurt me if they wanted. I mean I'm barely 5ft and pretty slim, and Sam could easily step on me. "Are you being serious Addy?" Dean was the first to speak up through the slight uncomfortable silence. "Of course, I should I waited until after training so I could've asked first. I will pay for a pack of oranges to make up for it, Bobby."span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Girly, the Winchester's family is my family, you don't have to pay for anything here. I insist that you go get something to actually make you feel full." There were tears in my eyes that I hoped no one saw otherwise it'd turn into an emotions festival, aka a chick flick, which I resented. "Thank you, Bobby. I'm not hungry but I can make everyone else some mean pancakes." I looked around and saw everyone nodding before shooing them away so I could get on with it.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"LINE BREAKspan/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It didn't take me long until I found all the ingredient and equipment I need and I was half way through cracking the egg when I started to sing to myself. I know it's weird but musics always calmed me. I sang the first song that popped in my head as I added the ingredients to the bowl and mixed with the whisk.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Asked sweet mama, Let me be her kidShe said, 'You might get hurt if you don't keep it hid'span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Well I know my baby, If I see her in the darkI said I know my rider, If I see her in the dark" I poured a little of the batter into the hot pan, circling my wrist to make it fill the pan.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Now, I goin' to Rosedale, Take my rider by my sidebr style="max-width: 100%;" Still barrelhouse, If it's on the riverside, yeahbr style="max-width: 100%;" /I know my baby, Lord, I said, 'is really sloppy drunk'br style="max-width: 100%;" /I know my mama, Lord, a brownskin, but she ain't no plum" I made sure the pancake wasn't stuck to the pan and flipped it before putting the pan back onto the heat./span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""See my baby, tell her, Tell her hurry homebr style="max-width: 100%;" Had no lovin', since my baby been gonebr style="max-width: 100%;" /See my baby, Tell hurry on homebr style="max-width: 100%;" /I ain't had, Lord, my right mind, Since my rider's been gone/span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hey, she promises, She's my riderbr style="max-width: 100%;" I wanna tell you, She's my riderbr style="max-width: 100%;" /I know you're mine, She's my riderbr style="max-width: 100%;" /She ain't but sixteen, But she's my rider/span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I'm goin' to Rosedale, Take my rider by sidebr style="max-width: 100%;" Anybody argue with me man, I'll keep them satisfiedbr style="max-width: 100%;" /Well, see my baby, tell her, Tell her the shape I'm inbr style="max-width: 100%;" /Ain't had no lovin', Lord, since you know when/span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Why don't you come into my kitchenspan/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She's a kindhearted lady. She studies evil all the timeShe's a kindhearted woman. She studies evil all the timespan/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Squeeze my lemon 'til the juice runs down my legbr style="max-width: 100%;" Squeeze it so hard, I'll fall right out of bedbr style="max-width: 100%;" /Squeeze my lemon, 'til the juice runs down my leg/span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Spoken: I wonder if you know what I'm talkin' aboutspan/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Oh, but the way that you squeeze it girlI swear I'm gonna fall right out of bedspan/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She's a good riderbr style="max-width: 100%;" She's my kindhearted ladybr style="max-width: 100%;" /I'm gonna take my rider by my sidebr style="max-width: 100%;" /I said her front teeth are lined with goldbr style="max-width: 100%;" /She's gotta mortgage on my body, got a lien on my soulbr style="max-width: 100%;" /She's my brownskin sugar plum..."/span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"By the time I finished singing I was placing the last pancake onto Sam's stack. I placed four plates onto the table followed by cutlery, syrups and whip creams, and fresh fruit which I would probably eat some of. I made my way into the livingroom. For the second time that day and told everyone breakfast was served.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wow Addy, you can definately cook. These are amazing. Seriously what can't you do?" I smiled brightly at Sam's comment. "Thanks Sam. I can't shoot a gun yet." I walked away from the table when I realised no one was going to say anything else. I started to clean up the mess I made. Singing hey jude softly as I scrubbed at the slightly dry pancake mixture. One thing was for sure though. I knew I finally had a real family.span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It'd been a month since I arrived at Bobby's. My training was almost complete and I couldn't wait to get it over with. John, had long disappeared within the first week, leaving up to Bobby and the boys to provide my training. Currently, it was just me and Bobby practice shooting and reading up on lore as my brothers went to find dad once again./span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I lined up my gun with the empty whiskey bottled that was placed on the fence. Squeezing my fingers together as I exhaled, I pulled the trigger and managed to smash the bottle after a few stupid misses. "Good shot, Addy." Bobby said giving me a smile. "Thanks Uncle Bobby" We carried on shooting before deciding it was going to get too dark soon.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Can I ask you something?" I asked my voice quiet with nerves. I clenched my fist then unclenched it hoping he didn't notice anything. "You know you can addy." He said his voice full of sincerity. "Do I have to be a hunter? I'm okay with research, I just don't want to do what the boys do." I stopped, unsure of how to go on. "You don't have to hunt if you don't want to. Although I suggest you go on one hunt to see what you think before you decide. All it has to be is a simple salt and burn."span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I had agreed with Bobby's suggestion and we found a case down in Manning, Colorado which we decided wasn't too far away. We drove in Bobby's truck until we reached the town. Since it was pretty early, we checked in to a motel and slept so we wouldn't be tired tonight.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The body we would be burning belonged to a twelve year old boy who was bullied to death. He started killing bullies from his school in horrific ways. Me and Bobby were all set to find Jordan Freeman's grave as I already researched the case on my phone on the way down.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A few hours later, me and Bobby ate before grabbing the gear and heading to the cemetery. It took a while to find the grave before I stuck the shovel in the ground whilst Bobby held the flashlight and a gun loaded with rock salt. As I expected Jordan did attack, luckily no one got hurt because we were ready with iron just incase. I poured salt over his decomposing body and poured gasoline over it. In a matter of a flick, I dropped the light zippo into the grave and watched as the burning ghost disappeared.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well done, we better get going before we get caught by the cops." I agreed and we headed back to the motel for the night.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"*Next morning*span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I woke up to hear my phone ringing. I rubbed my eyes and fumbled around until I managed to grab it. "Hello?" I answered not bothering to check caller id. "Addy! It's dean. Where are you and Bobby?" He sounded panicked. "Urm, in Manning, Colorado. We're checked in at the black ridge hotel. Is everything okay! Sam's not hurt is he?" Maybe dean was shaking his head. Maybe he was nodding. I just didn't like not knowing which it was. "No one's hurt just a hunt in manning that we could use Bobby's help with." I sighed understanding and passed the phone over to Bobby.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I wanted to hear the rest of the conversation. I was slightly annoyed at Bobby for talking out in his truck rather than in the room. I couldn't say anything though because who am I to say how he should do things? I heard the door close and turned to see Bobby.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'll be gone for two, three days tops. If you need me, call my cell or any of Dean's, or Sam's if you're in real desperation and you can't reach us here some hunters that will help. I've already warded the room with devils traps but remember to put down a salt line on the windows and doors and closet. Remember-" I nodded cutting him off "I know Bobby, I'll stay safe and as you would put it, I won't be an idjit." He hugged me goodbye and I did as he told me numerous times in training.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"There were a few people on the list. One of which I wasn't really pleased to have to ring in emergencies.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"em style="max-width: 100%; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Pastor Jim Murphy (tell him your Dean's little sister and Bobby told ya to ring if you needed too)em/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"em style="max-width: 100%; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Rufus (Same deal)em/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"em style="max-width: 100%; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ellen (owns a roadhouse, go there if your in trouble and manage to escape the place is near nabraska so hijack a car whatever you have to do and get the hell out of dodge)em/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"em style="max-width: 100%; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"John Winchester (probably won't be much help unless it's been two weeks but worth shot)em/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I placed the paper on the bedside table and pulled my sketch pad and pencil out of my bag. This time I drew a detailed sketch of Castiel but rather than the holy tax accountant gear he usually rocked, he was sporting a navy blue plaid shirt, fastened with a matching tie. He had a scowl in his eyes and there was a monkey beanie sitting on what would usually be his sex hair.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"My stomach growled to tell me I should eat. I grabbed my duffle and pulled out a pack of ramen noodles. I decided to keep parishanle food on hand incase anything happened or I don't want to go out. I cooked my meal and sat back on the bed, pulling out my laptop so I could blog.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sorry I've not been active for a while. I'll try to post more, no promises though. In the mean time please enjoy this master post of Benedict Cumberbatch and Thomas Hiddleston." I finished creating the post and press publish.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was now 10:35pm so I decide to sleep since I had nothing else to do. Before I knew it I was fast asleep. Before I knew it a demon was sneaking in through a smashed window and a broken salt line.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I woke up disordianated, finding that there was a gag in my mouth and hands were bound. "Miss. Winchester, wonderful to finally see you awake. My name Thomson. I already know all about you." There was a stench in the air that reminded me of when my best friend threw up in the school corridor. It was almost pitch black and I managed to make out the face of a old looking guy with deep black eyes. Footsteps came closer until I could almost taste the panic on my tongue. The hand reach around my head and untied the gag.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What do you want?" I asked, that's what Dean would've done, right? I needed to distract him some how and I cut my bounds with the knife I keep hidden on me. "I want revenge." Revenge, I thought back to myself. "I haven't done anything to anyone. Wait I did kick a guy in the groin, he was trying it on with me when I told him to stop so that was justified." The demon laughedspan/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I want revenge for my brother, you see John-" he stopped when he realised I was whispering just loud enough for the exorcism to work. I shouted the last line with all my power.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Black smoke flew out of the mans mouth and moments later the true owner of the body awoke. I told him everything was fine and made me way out on what felt like a broken leg. I made my way to the motel room, grabbed my stuff and hijacked a car from the parking lot. Speeding to get to the roadhouse, I was lucky I didn't get caught by the police.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I walked in to the empty bar late at night and saw there was almost no one there. I walked up to the blonde girl a few years older than me that was working on the bar. "Hello, excuse me, I'm looking for someone called Ellen."span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;" p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Mom!" The blonde girl shouted across the establishment. I watched as a blonde woman walked over a dirty wash cloth in her hand. "What's the matter, Jo?" Ah, so that was the girls name. "This girl here said she was looking for you." She nodded and turned to face me. "Hello, Mrs. Harvelle, my name is Addy Winchester." She scowled in confusion. "I didn't know John had a daughter." "Yeah, my mother died so know I'm in the family business. Anyway Bobby singer was on a hunt and told me to come here if I get in trouble. I don't know why. Sorry for bothering you."/span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I walked upstairs with Ellen so we could talk with more privacy. "Can you explain what happened from the start?" She asked, a sad smile etched unto her lips. I nodded in return. "I've been living with Bobby for a month while he trained me. We went to Manning for my first hunt, just a salt and burn but my brothers needed Bobby on another hunt in the area so he went to do that. I salted everywhere and a demon smashed the bathroom window and broke the line. Anyway I woke up beaten and tied up. I managed to get out of dodge and excorised the bastard. I don't know how long I was out, it was Friday the 14th when the demon broke in. I got my things and headed straight here." She nodded in understanding. "Today's the 28th so you were out for a fortnight. What injuries do you have?" She asked me. "Sprained my wrist and some bruises. A little ice and I should be fine though. It's mostly the face damage. My left eye was swollen a little and I have a cut on my head, and I think I may have a broken nose."span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ellen started to inspect my wound and decided that it needed to be stitched up. She cleaned it up with whiskey as I hissed and I downed some of the hunters helper in order to numb the pain. Before I knew it I was stitched up and my nose was just waiting to heal. "Thank you so much. You are wonderful Mrs, Harvelle" I said sincerely since I appreciated all the help "You're welcome kiddo, how old are you anyway?" I smiled and answered her question before excusing myself to call Bobby.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The phone rang then stopped when the answering machine uttered that the person was unavailable at the moment and to try again later. I tried and tried until I gave up and tried to call someone else. None of Dean's cells were picking up, or Sam's. I rang pastor jim and Rufus explaining the situation to them both and asking if they could ring this number back if they saw Bobby, Sam or Dean.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Finally I called my dad's phone. "Hello, this is John Winchester, how may I assist you?" "Dad! Don't be mad but dean, Sam and Bobby are missing...no a demon got me...I'm sorry it was a salt and burn but Bobby went on another hunt with the boys...over two weeks ago...I'm at the roadhouse... I already called Rufus and Pastor Jim, they said they will keep an eye out for us... Yeah I'll stay put...thanks dad, bye... Love you." I heard a quiet love you as my dad hung up after me.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""There's a room just down the hall that no ones using at the moment. You can go put your stuff there if you want" Jo said to me as I walked back into the living room. It was quite obvious that the ladies had heard my conversation which aggravated me quite a bit. Jo seemed jubilant that I would be staying for a few days. Most likely because there was another girl here. She was about 6 years older than me; I was probably better than 50 year old men.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So Addy, what's your family like?" Jo asked me, trying to break the awkward silence filling the room."My mom was a bitch and so was the stepdad, the only reason I'm with my dad and brothers, well supposed to be, is because they were murdered. I've known John for a day and he left me at Bobby's after that. The only person I can really care about is Bobby, since Sam and Dean left after John did to find him. Yeah so Bobby's nice, if I could I'd choose to live with him rather than John." I looked down at my lap in shame. Why did I have to ramble on like that. Stupid, stupid, stupid!span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Aww that's nice for Bobby. Sorry John's a bit of a dick. It's just me and my mom here. My dad died too when I was little and that's why we have the roadhouse. Do you want to help me on the bar?" I nodded smiling and followed Jo back to the bar. She taught me how to full up the glasses properly and basics of the bar.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What do you want to drink?" I asked a guy around Jo's age. He had a mullet going on and wore a tee with the sleeves ripped off. "Aren't you a little young to be working on the bar? Where's Jo?" He asked in return. I just rolled my eyes. "Do you want a drink or are you here for a chit chat? Yeah I am but Jo needs some help." They guy seemed to nod back at me in respect. "I'm Ash , I live over in that room," he pointed to the room next to mine, "I'll have a bottle of the cheapest beer" I opened the bottle and handed it to Ash "That would be $1.50 please." He gave me the money reluctantly, with a scowl on his face. "I'm Addy Winchester incase you were wondering." I said before he went to his room again.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I walked around the outside of the bar after my shift was over and went to find Jo, that's when some scum bag grabbed my good wrist. "How about me and you get out of here, I'll show you a good time." "Let me go." I replied but he started pulling me. "Child molester!" I shouted causing a bar full if hunters to look at the scum with death glare. I got my arm out the his grasp before punching him in the face to knock him on to the floor. "If. I. Ever. See. You. In. Here. Ever. Again. Or. Grabbing. Anyone. Else. I. Will. Kill. You. Understand." I punched him hard in the face with each word. "I'm a Winchester, don't you dare fuck with me." And with that I kicked in the stomach, turning way to find Sam and Dean watching, and everyone in the bar clapping at me for defending myself.span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;" /h1  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm so happy you guys are okay." I say embracing them in a hug which probably embarrassed Dean more than Sam. "What happened to you?" Yes, I may have gone missing too but Bobby wasn't back at the motel when I got there so I had questions. Sam sighed as he always seemed to do when he didn't really want to tell me something."Long story short, we got a little caught up; Got out in the end though. What happened to you?" Sam waved his hand towards me indicating what he was talking about.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well..." I told them exactly what I told Ellen mentioning that I did in fact put salt lines down everywhere yet the smashed window and wind destroyed that. I honestly didn't recall how the demon managed to grab me and my brothers promised not to mention it to dad. I was then told that Bobby was back at Singer salvage so there was nothing to worry about. "Excuse me while I make some calls." I say when I realise I have a three hunters looking for my new uncle.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey Rufus, Addy Winchester here. We found Bobby the search is off."br style="max-width: 100%;" "Hello Pastor Jim, Addy Winchester here. We found Bobby the search is off."br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Hey Dad, Addy here. We found Bobby the search is off." Unlike Pastor Jim and Rufus, Dad wanted to keep talking about style="max-width: 100%;" /"Are the boys with you?" He asked sounding a little agitated. I hummed in response and handed the phone over to Dean./span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I walked back into my temporary room that Ellen had gave me to grab my things. I grabbed my unpacked duffle bag and rested it against my left shoulder before finally returning to the bar. Dean would probably want to get back onto the road as soon as anyways. It took me less than a minute to get my stuff, luckily I hadn't unpacked. As I headed back to the bar I saw Dean flirting with Jo and failing. "Dean!" I shouted to get his attention, "Jo has higher standards than your tacky pick up lines." I saw him mutter something incoherent to Jo then next thing I knew he was besides me shouting to Sam to hurry up.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"We ended up meeting up with dad to help with a vamp hunt up in wherever. Be honest I didn't listen to that bit. When we got there dad seemed pissed. "How could you let her get hurt like this Dean. You're supposed to look out for her." I could sense that Dean was about to reply but I wanted to deal with it.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dean, let me." I walked up to the jerk that helped produce me. "You're the one who's supposed to look out for me. I have no idea if you got the memo but you must of lost it. My parents died. My brothers mother died and you only give a shit about your hurting. News flash John, my brothers didn't just lose their mother, they lost you too." I paused and went to continue just to be interrupted by John.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Addy, I am your father, don't you dare talk to me like that."span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Not for long. I'm not gonna put up with your bullshit. I'm sure Bobby would help pme out."span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The rest of the hunt was a steady ride. That is if a steady ride meant a roller coaster of frustration. True to my word I went back to Bobby's in the impala and an adoption form in my hand. You're probably wondering why I had one on me, it's not exactly hard to google it and press print. The day before I convinced John to sign away his rights to me. It was now time to finally have a good parent in my life. Bobby agreed to the adoption like I hoped he would. The pen ink flowed onto the paper in a series of squiggly lines. The envelope was sealed and sent. A conformation from the CPS was sent in return. I was now Addison May Singer.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I've enrolled you into Milton high." Bobby told me the next day. It was Friday and I would be having my first day on Monday. "You don't want to hunt an dim not gonna make you. However, I want to you to get a good education." I embraced Bobby in a loving hug and smiled.span/p  
>p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Thank you."span/p 


End file.
